


You're The One Thing (I Can't Get Enough Of)

by NYS30



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: 5 years gone by, F/M, FBI-Au, Jubal's in the big office, Kristen gets posted elsewhere after Quantico, Kristen loves/hates it, Maggie's pregnant, Maggie/O.A- if you choose to see it that way, Still handsy tho, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYS30/pseuds/NYS30
Summary: AU in which Kristen doesn't go back to her home office. She gets posted overseas and is gone for 5 years.
Relationships: Kristen Chazal/Jubal Valentine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	You're The One Thing (I Can't Get Enough Of)

_"Come on people, give me something!"_

_"Found him!"_

_"Okay, put it up on the big screen." ___

__Kristen paused just outside the glass doors that would lead directly into the JOC. The place still looked (and sounded) the same. The normal noise and chaos of the New York field office working hard to put away the bad guys._ _

__When she'd left five years ago to attend Quantico, she had no idea that she wouldn't be coming back to her old office. She'd been all set to come back and ease into being a field agent surrounded by her friends and family._ _

__Instead, circumstances beyond all their control had ended in her being posted overseas. Her prior work as an analyst put her a bit above all the brand new recruits, and resulted in her saying goodbye to and starting at a run rather than a walk._ _

__However, for all her missteps and fumbling as a newbie field agent, Kristen knew she wouldn't change the past few years for the world. It had given her a broader view of the world, and a chance to work with all sorts of people._ _

__She was back in NYC to consult and share information about a particular case that started overseas, then became international when the suspect fled to the U.S. Kristen had volunteered to be the one to brief the U.S team, citing that she knew not only the area, but the people as well._ _

__Which led her to her old stomping grounds. She took a deep breath and pushed open the doors, the sounds of the ever busy JOC growing louder and sharper. She greeted a few familiar faces on her way to the conference room. There were quite a few new people, and for a moment she felt a pang of regret for leaving and not trying harder to get placed in her old office._ _

__"Heyyy, there she is!" Was all the warning she got before she was engulfed by strong arms and lifted off her feet in a hug._ _

__"You just saw me a month ago, O.A." Kristen slapped at his arms. He had been in Berlin on a special duty assignment, and they'd hung out before he came home._ _

__""Yeah, but it's not the same as seeing you around here." He set her down and checked his watch."I would love to stay, but I've gotta go rundown a lead. Maggie will be so happy to see you, we'll all do dinner tonight, okay?" He left in a rush with another agent that she didn't recognize._ _

__"You're finally here!" Maggie held her arms open for a hug. Kristen was mindful of her protruding baby bump as she embraced her friend._ _

__"You look great." She gushed to Maggie._ _

__Maggie rolled her eyes. "I look like a beached whale."_ _

__"Stop it." Kristen shushed her, "You look amazing, glowing even."_ _

__"Yeah yeah." Maggie brushed her off as they continued to walk to the conference room. "Enough about me, how have you been? Are you still seeing what's his name?"_ _

__"Antonio, and no. We broke up." Kristen said._ _

__"Aww. I'm sorry. I know you really liked him." Maggie patted her back soothingly._ _

__"It's fine" Kristen shrugged, "we just wanted different things. He was moving on to Spain,and I'm looking for a post somewhere closer to home."_ _

__"You're coming back?" Kristen grinned at the excitement in Maggie's voice. "Well I know more than a few people that will be happy to hear that."_ _

__"It's not set in stone, so hush hush for now." Kristen warned her._ _

__"Oh absolutely." Maggie mimed zipping her lips. She then stroked her belly "You hear that? Auntie Kris could be coming back." She paused mid-stroke, "Uh oh, bathroom break. I'll meet you in there."_ _

__Kristen laughed softly as she watched the other woman power walk away in search of the nearest restroom._ _

__She peeked in the door of the conference room, but found it empty. She was a little early,though. Too caught up in the excitement of seeing her old co-workers to sleep, she'd gotten up almost an hour before her alarm was set to go off._ _

__She was about to go in and wait, but then she heard his voice. No longer calling out orders on the floor, he'd gotten promoted and was sitting in Dana's position, running the entire field office._ _

__Her feet seemed to have a mind of their own as she crept closer to his office. He was standing with his back to the door, which gave her an opportunity to study him without his knowing._ _

__There was more gray in his hair, she's pretty sure his goatee would show the same, but other than that, he still appeared the same. She rapped softly on the door, steeling herself for the moment when his eyes would meet hers,but someone still being caught off guard when he turned to acknowledge the knock on his door._ _

__She smiled softly and held a hand up in a hesitant wave, "Hi." She whispered. "I can come back later." She turned to leave but was stopped by him shaking his head and pointing to the chair in front of his desk._ _

__"Okay." She mouthed before entering the room fully. She took off her coat and threw it over the back of the chair, choosing to wander around and look at how he decorated his office, feeling his eyes on her all the while._ _

__Dana had kept hers nice, but sparsely decorated. Almost no pictures of her family or friends, just her degrees and awards on the wall._ _

__Jubal, on the other hand, had mostly pictures adorning the walls and shelves. His kids were front and center, obviously. But there were just as many of his friends and co-workers there as well._ _

__She honed in on a picture that was sat on a shelf in a pretty silver frame. It was a picture of Maggie, O.A, Jubal, and her, taken the night before she left for Quantico. She studied the picture, remembering how she'd felt equal parts excited and sad. Excited to start on her new journey, but sad that she would have to leave them behind._ _

__"I keep meaning to hang that up." Kristen jolts, she was so lost in her thoughts, she hadn't even realized he was done talking on the phone._ _

__She whirled to face him head on, and almost had to take a step back, he was so close to her. She was right about him having more gray in his goatee, but his face still looked the same. The smile that he gave her still caused the butterflies to take flight in her stomach, and his hug still made her want to burrow into him and never let go._ _

__Some things never change, she thought ruefully._ _

__

__That same thought ran on repeat throughout the next few days. Stepping back into her former life (albeit with some changes) was like slipping on an old shoe. She melded seamlessly with the new team, fitting in like she'd been there the whole time. She quickly fell back into her old habit of watching Jubal when he wasn't looking._ _

__Or at least she tried to._ _

__Every time her eyes found his, they were already on her. It didn't matter if she wasn't addressing him, or if she was across the room, she knew she could look up and lock eyes with him. But while she could handle the looking, it was the touching that really threw her off._ _

__He had always been very tactile with her, and she had never minded, because it was never excessive. A hi-five here, quick pat on the shoulder there, all that was fine, she could handle that._ _

__But now?_ _

__He didn't pat her on the shoulder, oh no, his hand glided over her shoulder to get her attention. His light touches on her back are now full contact. More than once he's taken her hand in his to lead her somewhere, keeping her hand in his the entire time. Kristen knows Maggie has noticed, and if she suspects, then O.A is definitely in the loop, but neither have said anything._ _

__When the case finally wraps, Kristen is strung tighter than piano wire. She wants to do the wrap up and go somewhere so she can release some of this tension she's carrying._ _

__Of course, that doesn't happen. Maggie insists that they go out to eat once more, and Kristen doesn't have the heart to tell her no._ _

__They round up as many people as they can find and all go out to celebrate. The night is fun, there's nothing work related hanging over their heads at the moment, so the atmosphere is chill._ _

__There's a moment when O.A asks her what she's drinking. She doesn't even think before telling him she's sticking to non alcoholic drinks for the night. O.A nods once, slowly, his eyes moving to somewhere over her shoulder before snapping back to her, "Got it."_ _

__Kristen doesn't have to guess who he's looking at, she can feel his gaze on her like a physical touch._ _

__Maggie soon begs off, saying she and her plus one need sleep. She embraces Kristen outside the restaurant, "Don't forget to call when you get on the plane, and when you land, oh, and when you get home."_ _

__"Come on, mama to be." O.A guided her away, "Let's get you home." He hugs Kristen one last time, saying it was good to see her again, before ushering Maggie along._ _

__"And then there were two." Jubal inclined his head towards the restaurant, "You wanna go back in?"_ _

__"Nah, I'm gonna head back to the hotel and pack." Kristen took a deep breath, it was now or never. "Walk with me?" She held out her hand._ _

__Jubal didn't even hesitate, "Of course." He slid his hand down her arm to link fingers with hers._ _

__They had only gone one block when Jubal broke the silence. "So, Maggie let something slip."_ _

__"Ugh!" Kristen groaned, "It's not finalized. I wasn't going to say anything until it was."_ _

__"So you're really coming back to us?" Kristen heard the hopeful tone in his voice and squeezed his hand._ _

__"If everything goes through." She admitted, "But Jubal." She stopped walking and tugged on his hand so he could face her directly. "I won't be coming back to work for you."_ _

__He frowned, "Why not? It would be just like old times."_ _

__Kristen slowly shook her head, "No it wouldn't be, it can't be."_ _

__"I don't understand."_ _

__She gestured to their still linked hands, "Do you do this with any other agent? The answer better be no." She hurried to add, ignoring his surprised laugh._ _

__"Do you touch any of the other agents like you touch me?" Kristen stepped closer, "This week has been great being back here, but it's also been a special kind of hell having you so close, but not being able to do anything about it."_ _

__"Ditto." He replied. "But Kris, I can control myself. Hell, I did it for years before you left."_ _

__"Well, I..wait, years?" Kristen repeated in shock._ _

__"I'm not gonna say it was as soon as you walked into the JOC, cause that would be pathetic and sad, and a little pervy, but it wasn't long after that."_ _

__"Oh my God." Kristen buried her head in his chest, "we're idiots."_ _

__"We're idiots?"_ _

__"Yes, _we. _" She stressed the 'we'. "Are you seriously telling me you had no idea I had feelings for you?" Kristen asked dubiously.___ _

____"No clue." He brought both arms around her to hold her close, while she slid hers around his waist. "You've got a pretty good poker face, Miss Chazal."_ _ _ _

____"Let me say it loud and clear this time." She pulled on his coat lapels to get him to meet her halfway. She was only intending for it to be a quick kiss, but they quickly got carried away. By the time they separated they both were breathing heavily._ _ _ _

____"Please tell me we're close to your hotel?" Jubal asked while continuing to pepper her face with kisses._ _ _ _

____Kristen chuckled to herself, never let it be said that Jubal Valentine was a beat around the bush kinda guy._ _ _ _

____Luckily her hotel was only a block away. They managed to make it there and up to her room before they truly forgot themselves (although the elevator footage might need to be erased)._ _ _ _

____It wasn't until much later after their second round, that Kristen remembered what day it was._ _ _ _

____"Happy Valentine's day, Jubal."_ _ _ _


End file.
